On Thin Ice
by Senie
Summary: AU:14 years since the tragedy struck them. 14 year since his best friend was taken from him, dragged from his house. And 14 year since his heart broke. At 7 years old thats not something you take lightly. Not a day goes by that he doesn't think about her, where she is, or if she's ok. He tries pushing it to the back of his mind, there is school and hockey to think about. Kristanna.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

It was a typical January afternoon in the small town of Living Rock, Norway. This wasn't the most well known of town in the country; in fact you would miss it completely if you didn't know it was there. The people that inhabited the land were a simple kind folk; making honest livings and supporting the community. On the edge of town stood two large estates. The manors did share the plot of land, which consisted of 200 acres.

The head of households were Lord Dronning and Bjorgman, old friends from their time spent at university. They invested in the land after graduation and built their families there. Although they had the space, they chose to keep their residences only that of a quarter of a mile apart. Enough room to develop but still a stone's throw away. Both dwellings were expertly crafted in solid stone, the winter sun shining off of the artisan planked roof. They were pieces of art.

However, the aforementioned Lords and their Ladies were absent from their glorious properties on that day, due to a royal wedding in Corona, Germany. It was a glorious occasion that would last a fortnight in the kingdom. The Dronnings and Bjorgmans had even chartered a vessel for the journey but would return within the week.

Two small figures burst from the Manor of Dronning just at the sun rose to its highest point in the sky. They raced over the snowy knolls, not slowing down as they slide down the mounds. It was not often their parents took holiday, especially for an entire week.

"Hurry up Anna!" The first figure hitched his step as he noticed his companion had fallen behind, past a particularly large snow bank. The white powder was easier for him to maneuver in considering his matured height. But the petite form of the Dronning mistress was hindering her progress to their destination. Her caramel hair seemed almost golden in the sunlight as it was pushed out of her face by two small pigtails, resting at the nape of her neck. Her frustration showed clearly in her cerulean orbs as she narrowed them at the maddening obstacle in front of her. He could still make out her frustrated expression on her angular face through the flakes that had collected on it from her battle with the flurry. She was the younger of the two Dronning mistresses, being the only one that still occupied the manor with the Lord and Lady.

"It's not my fault! My legs can't reach over the snow, Kristoff!" She whined as she could feel the freezing substance melting through her stockings.

The boy only laughed as her freckled face clearly showed her discomfort. She was rather small for the age of six but she had been feeling a growth spurt recently. But the youngest Dronning still had a ways to go if she were to catch up to her elder comrade. Master Bjorgman pushed his golden-honey blonde locks out of his eyes as his hat shifted slightly from the sudden frosty breeze. His warm hazel eyes danced with laughter as once again his friend was covered in snow. His rosy cheeks instantly brightened from the influx of cold.

Anna finally made it through the wall of white powder and they continued to their target.

The river was just north of their landings and didn't take more than ten minutes to reach. Without delays. But the snow had fallen extra hard the night before and it took the two twice as long to reach their isolated setting. But it was well worth the excursion.

The banks were covered in inches and inches of untouched snow, the hard rocks and dirt forgotten beneath its beauty. The tall trees surrounding them were bear expect for the flakes that had gathered from the night. And the river was solid. No movement could be seen underneath the glistening ice. Only the sun's rays were reflecting from its frozen surface.

Anna gasped as she finally entered the clearing, "Its like a snow globe." She whispered loud enough for Kristoff to hear her. She was truly amazed by its beauty. A small smile graced Kristoff's coral lips. He had always loved the winter. He tolerated the cold but snow just made this his favorite time of year. He was so distracted by the white scenery that he didn't even see the ball flying at his head until the side of his face was covered in snow. He instantly snapped out of his admiring daze and whipped his head towards where Anna stood. With her hands behind her back she gave him her most innocent look. But couldn't hold it as chunks fell from the blonde's cheek. Her face cracked and a fit of giggled was released. She doubled over with laughter and that was when he engaged his revenge.

A large mass of snow struck Anna right on top of her head, so firmly that her furry purple bonnet flew from its resting spot. As her cerulean eyes looked to where Kristoff previously stood, nothing was left but footprints. He had taken cover behind a large oak tree and was waging an all out war on Anna.

They laughed and squealed as both opponents got good hits on the other. It wasn't until a long ranged snowball flew over Anna's head and landed on the solid river behind her. She instinctively stopped and turned her attention to the frozen water.

"Kristoff, look! Its just like when we ice skate!" She was so excited she jumped right onto the brook without hesitation. A worried furrow crossed Kristoff's face as he neared the snowy edge, "Anna, that's not safe. You need to come back over here." He reached his hand out for her to grab a hold of, but she disregarded it and slid across the top of the ice.

The blonde seven year old's stomach churned, as he was not at ease with Anna messing around on the frozen water. He knew not to trust things like this, as they usually were not frozen all the way through. Just as he was about to warn her again, she leaped again and laughed. But the sound was overpowered by the cracking of the surface beneath her. Before he even blinked, she was gone, disappearing into the water below.

"Anna!" Kristoff screamed. But there was no answer. She was under the ice now. The young boy did not hesitate even for a moment as he ran to the opening and dove in after her.

Despite the sun shining above the surface, below the frozen top it was almost pitch black. He searched the surroundings but saw nothing. Then he saw two large air bubbles float past his face and go towards the hole. He followed where the bubbles had come from and was just losing sight of Anna's gloved hand, reaching for him. He pushed his body even deeper and locked his hand around her wrist. Her eyes were lidded and her form was limp. He held her waist and propelled himself towards the only light above him.

They breached the surface, once again being met with the icy chill of January. He forceful lifted her wilted body on top of the ice, praying it would not give way again. As he hoisted himself out he was reminded of just how freezing it was. Anna showed no sign of awaking and he slowly started to panic. He had to get her back to their homes. So he forced his frozen arms to lift her small frame onto his back and ran back in the direction they originally came from.

His body was slowly shutting down. He could no longer feel his legs or arms but somehow he kept moving. Forcing the blood to pump through his veins. But the mass on his back stayed unmoving. He could feel her fading heart beat through his soaked jacket. She was even colder than he was. He needed to hurry. He pushed his heavy legs to go faster.

His front door was within range now. Only a hundred more yards to go. But his vision was blurring. He could not focus and he wasn't even sure if he was moving forward anymore. They were so close. He had to make it.

But darkness consumed him before he could reach the entrance.

* * *

It seemed like hours had past when hazel eyes awoke from their sleep. The room he was in was dark, the only light being from the blazing fireplace, but he could recognize it as his family's sitting room. His soaking clothes had been replaced with fresh ones along with piles of blankets and a hot water bottle. When a noise stirred next to him he remembered the accident. And Anna! He bolted upright and searched the room for her. Her body was snuggled right in next to his. Color had returned to her cheeks and she was breathing softly in her sleep. He short auburn hair was loose from its pigtails and framed her face.

She was alright.

Before he could wake her, Kristoff heard voices from the hallway. That was strange since him and Gerda were the only ones in the house since his parents, Cliff and Bulda, were in Germany with the Dronnings. He could tell the voices were rushed and alarmed. Then there was silence and the thick, cherry, double doors opened to reveal the elder Dronning sister, Elsa.

Kristoff furrowed his brow. Why was she here? She had left back for Sweden after Christmas and wasn't due back until June. The eighteen year old blankly stared at the blonde for a few seconds. When her crystal blue eyes refocused he could see the water brimming the edges. Was she mad at him for letting Anna get hurt?

A sob from behind the tall sister grabbed his attention. It was Gerda, his maid. He had known her all his life and never had he seen her cry. Large tears streamed down her rounded cheeks as her hands rung the apron around her waist. Hazel eyes confusingly looked back to Elsa for some type of answer.

"Kristoff…" she whispered. Her voice made his stomach leap. He had never heard it sound so sad.

Just then, Anna stirred again and yawned loudly. But Kristoff did not take his eyes off of the older woman in front of him.

"Elsa?!" the young girl noticed her sister and jumped towards her, not sensing the gloomy feel in the air. She was only focused on seeing her loving older sister.

"Anna." Elsa wrapped her thin arms around her younger sister and held her tight. "There has been an accident." Now it was like she was speaking to both of them. Kristoff listened intently, waiting to hear what was wrong.

"Momma and Poppa…" she paused to look back to the seven year old still wrapped in blankets, "Cliff and Bulda…"

She did not have to say anymore for Kristoff to understand what had happened. The look on her face said it all. His chest tightened and his voice was gone.

But Anna did not understand, "What are you talking about Elsa? What happened to Momma and Poppa?"

Elsa tried to hold Anna's small body in her arms but she pushed her way back. Elsa kneeled in front of her and took Anna's hands in her. "Anna, everything is going to be ok. You are going to come with me to Sweden." He could tell she was trying her hardest not to shed any more tears. She was trying to be strong for Anna's sake.

"Why Elsa? Why would I leave our house? Mom and Poppa are coming back next week!" Anna was frantic now. Her limbs struggled to free themselves from her sister's grip.

"Its going to be ok Anna. We need to go pack your things." Elsa stood again and took hold of her younger sister's hand, turning back towards the door. But not before Kristoff saw the floodgates of her lids open once again.

"No Elsa! Let me go! I want to stay here! I want to stay with Kristoff!" Anna shrieked as she fought her sister's strong hold. She turned back and reached for Kristoff, her azure eyes pleading for him to help her. Just as he moved from his spot under the fortress of blankets to go to for her, Gerda was there. Holding him back. Tears fell past her cheeks onto the floor and he couldn't do anything to stop them. He just stood there as his best friend was being taken away from him.

* * *

Large hazel eyes slowly opened to stare at the exposed beams of the apartment ceiling. It had been fourteen years since that day but still the dream haunted him. It had been a few months since he had last had it. But the look on her face, the last time he saw her, never left the back of his mind.

He moved his bare feet from under his covers onto the cold hardwood floor of his bedroom. He had better get in the shower; he couldn't be late for Chemistry again.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Thick steam rolled out of the bathroom as the 21-year-old male stepped into the hallway. His tall, powerful form stretched under the chill from the change in temperature, his lower body shielded from the cold with a large, fluffy white bath sheet. Beads of water still dripped onto his broad shoulders from his shaggy golden locks.

Absentmindedly looking for an outfit for that day, Kristoff's mind traveled back to the images of his recurring dream.

The scenes were so real to him as if he lived it yesterday.

He remembered the next day the Dronning Manor had been emptied. Elsa had packed Anna's items and had left the rest to be sold. She wasn't one for sentiment. The eeriness of the large emptied household made young Kristoff unable to look out his window. His childhood bedroom faced the side of their estate, looking right at Anna's bedroom window. On clear summer nights there would even be able to sign messages to each other. It was things like that he missed the most on the nights the darkness seemed to be closing in on him.

Kristoff wondered how the plantation looked these days. Master Dronning had written into his will that their plot of land would be left to the Bjorgmans. It wasn't long after he went to college that he let Gerda go and paid her a hefty severance check. He had learned at an early age how to be self-sufficient and now that he lived in a small apartment in Arendelle, Sweden he had no use for a housemaid. He had every intention of returning to Bjorgman Manor after graduation and continuing his father's agricultural business and its legacy. They were the main grain supplier for all of southern Norway. Throughout grade school, his father's associate Kai had trained him on the ins and outs of the company so, when the day came, he would be prepared to take over.

As Kristoff looked at his reflection in the mirror, he wasn't even sure how he had dressed himself. Looking back at him was a towering well-built man of 6'4". He was dressed in fitted dark washed Seven-for-all-Mankind jeans, a plain red Air Jordan sweatshirt and a thick gray beanie. On his feet were clean, all white Nike Air Force Ones.

He was the epitome of a typical college kid.

* * *

Arendelle University was not even a mile from his apartment complex, which meant he rarely filled up the tank of his black Range Rover. He had never admitted it out loud but it was not coincidental that he attended school here. In fact, it was the only school he had applied for in secondary school.

Elsa had attended the school all those years ago.

And when she took Anna away, this is where she brought her.

Elsa had been an ice skating prodigy at a very young age. She was highly recruited by all the large schools in Europe but Arendelle was the best. They guaranteed her professional level training. And they delivered. She was the gold medalist for woman's figure skating in the past two Olympics.

Kristoff had only been able to bring himself to watch one of her professional performances. She was just as beautiful as his childhood memory believed her to be. Her icy blonde hair reached far past her shoulders as it hung down her back in a tight plait. She glided over the ice with such ease it looked as if she were floating. But he didn't care about any of that. His eyes scanned the backgrounds of the audience for the auburn haired sister. With no avail. His stomach lurched every time he saw a brunette in the televised shot. But it was never the right color.

More than a small part of him had hoped Anna too would enroll at AU as a freshman during his sophomore year. But now, his third year was almost half over and there was still no sign of her.

At least he had hockey.

* * *

Wednesdays were probably his roughest days. Not only did he have Organic Chemistry lecture _and_ lab but also three hours of European Business History. Double majoring would be the death of him. But somehow he was still done with classes before 2pm, which gave him plenty of time to relax at the rink before 3:30 practice.

Hockey came as second nature to him. And having the body structure and presence he did, earned him the perfect role as enforcer on Arendelle's team.

Kristoff shoved his cool hands into the front pockets of his jeans as we walked through the large tunnel onto the ground floor. The rink was always empty this time of day, making it the perfect escape from classes and homework stress. The coliseum seemed so much larger during the day with all the windows uncovered and stands void of fans. During the games the only lights on are the ones focusing on the ice. The players would never know how many fans there were if it weren't for the constant cheering. Arendelle U was known for its winter sports. Their ice-skating and hockey teams were top tier, not only in their league, but all of Europe.

As the tall blonde man found his way to the edge of the glass he noticed movement of the ice. The sound of skates cutting and shaving the ice were more delicate than that of his teammates.

A lone figure glided through the center of the court turning and leaping as she went. The skating team had practice in the early morning but this one looked to be by herself. She was wearing long black leggings with a short gray skirt over top them and a tight, white long sleeve top tucked into the skirt. This put a damper on his plans but he would make do. He was not above sharing the space, but most skaters were princesses and liked to be undisturbed in their training.

Just as the enforcer was about to turn towards the locker room the slim figure started to pick up speed. He watched intently and she prepared her stance for an axel jump, turning backwards just to gain momentum. As she executed a forward take-off, she swung her leg back and launched into the air. It was so quick that Kristoff almost couldn't count the full three and a half rotations. She landed silently on her right back outside edge and continued skating backwards.

His golden eyebrows raised at the difficulty of the jump. Their team was good but he knew none of them could pull off a triple axel.

"Who is the fox?" the sudden sound made Kristoff turn his attention to the new presence behind him.

"Since when you do show up early Hans?" Kristoff asked skeptically.

Hans Sydlige Øer: twenty-two year old, right wing senior. And Kristoff's co-captain. Although he was a year older than Kristoff, Hans was more of the poster boy for the team rather than an actual leader. He was the one they printed on the flyers and his was the outline the athletic department used for the advertising banner hung on the outside of the stadium. He stood about 6'1 but had the speed and agility of someone half his size. He was a fairly good wing but his ego always got the best of him. He was not there for the team. He made that apparent. His end goal was to play for the national team in the next Olympics and then onto the pros in North America. Every game was just exposure for him.

Hans smirked and looked past the younger man back to the ice, "Its never too early for a beautiful woman." Then he walked past the large enforcer onto the rink. Kristoff noticed he wasn't even dressed for practice, or in skates.

Rolling his hazel eyes, Kristoff turned back to his original destination. He did not need to witness the older man's mating rituals.

* * *

The dusty blonde glanced up at the clock above the door. It was now 3:00pm and Hans still hadn't returned. Which probably meant the rink was still occupied. Kristoff had been dressed for practice twenty minutes ago and was now passing the time watching Europe's sports new.

He was itching to get on the ice and he wasn't going to let poster boy and his ice princess stop him.

The bulky enforcer was dressed in the usual AU practice uniform: a navy jersey, pants and socks that had powder blue and white rings around the arms and calves. 'Arendelle' read bold and thick in an arc across the front in white writing along with a powder blue and white C on his left chest.

Exiting the home team's tunnel back into the stadium arena, Kristoff could see the two familiar figures still on the ice.

Bracing himself for the awkward flirting he avoided eye contact with either participant and skated the perimeter of the rink.

"Yo! Bjorgman!" That's what he was dreading. He hated meeting people, especially Hans's type of people. He continued to skate but slowed down the last time around and glided to a stop near Hans and his recent fondness.

"I wanted to introduce you to Arendelle's newest skater. She just transferred from University of Stockholm. And she said she's from your neck of the woods." Hans looked so out of place on the ice in his fitted jeans and emerald collared shirt with his sleeves rolled to his elbows. But what he said grabbed Kristoff's attention. Finally he took a better look at the skater standing slightly behind his co-captain.

His breath hitched in his throat.

Melted hazel met cool cerulean. The color was that of a summer wave that he felt like he was drowning in. They glowed brighter than the last night he saw them but somehow still remained the same. The delicate freckles on her cheeks were more prominent now that she had had fourteen summers in the sun. And her auburn hair had darkened into a thick caramel as it was knotted expertly on the back on her head.

Fourteen years and here she was.

He had imagined this moment night after night ever since the day she left. He wondered if she would dye her hair or if she would need glasses, something that wouldn't make her the same girl in his repeating nightmare. But she was the same. Everything about her was the same, just more…matured. She was absolutely gorgeous. Probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His image of her hadn't changed in all those years. But she was no longer the innocent, button-nosed girl from his childhood. Here stood an exotically stunning woman.

"Hi, I'm Anna. And Hans said you're Kristoff?" She extended her mittened hand towards the blonde who still had yet to say anything.

"What?" Why was she introducing herself to him? They had been friends since birth.

She looked confusedly at Hans, "Uh…I'm Anna Dronning…?" She didn't know how else to handle this awkward exchange.

There was not even a flicker of recognition in her eyes as she looked to him. And realization hit him.

She doesn't remember me.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I'm Kristoff Bjorgman." He removed his large glove from his right hand and moved his stick to his left. Even with her mittens on, his hand was far larger than her own, but the handshake was quick and fragile.

Anna turned back to Hans and smiled kindly up at him, "Well I better get going. It was nice meeting you two." As she started to slide off the ice Hans yelled after her, "So I'll pick you up at eight?"

"See you then!" she replied back before disappearing behind the glass.

"What the hell?" Kristoff muttered under his breath.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Kristoff threw his gloves and stick violently at his opened locker, cursing under his breath. That was the worst he had done during a practice since he first learned how to skate backwards.

It was impossible to concentrate.

What had happened? How did she not recognize or remember him?

A jeering laughter echoed in the locker room and Kristoff's anger only boiled, "Wow Bjorgman, that was a truly terrible performance out there!"

Clenching his fists, Kristoff fought the urge to hit Hans right in the jaw.

Trying to sound calm, Kristoff started to remove his sweat damped uniform, "Just a bad day, I'll be ready for this weekend." They had their biggest match coming up against Moscow University. And those Russians were no joke.

Hans's cocky voice grew low and serious as he neared the Norwegian, "You better be. The national coach is coming and I don't need anybody fucking this up for me."

The blonde didn't like when people talked to him like that, let alone Hans. He turned to face him head on and stood to his fullest height, "Back up princess."

Hans only smirked again, knowing his co-captain would never make a move like that against him. "I should get going, got an appointment that I wouldn't want to be late for."

Kristoff knew he was referring to his date with Anna. Which only heated his blood again.

Wanting to get as far away from the arrogant ass as he could, Kristoff grabbed his things and exited the tunnel. He didn't even care to shower. His t-shirt clung to his solid core due to the sweat beads that still lingered and his usually soft blonde locks remained matted to his forehead from his helmet.

* * *

Hours had past. His lab report was finished, his dishes were cleaned and all his laundry was folded. He had been staring at his ceiling for forty minute; sleep nowhere to be found.

He knew obsessing over this Anna thing would only drive him crazy. And when he needed an outlet there was only one place to go.

* * *

Unlike earlier today the rink was truly empty now. He had dressed himself in loose black sweat pants and a gray Nike Sportswear crewneck sweatshirt. His bulky ice skates adorning his feet.

The only lights that shined in the stadium were the emergency lights right above the rink, giving the ice an eerie peacefulness. The stadium was silently still. As he walked onto the freshly Zamboni-ed ice his mind instantly cleared. He moved his legs slow at first. Getting a feel for the smooth surface, his stick in his hand like an extension from his body. As he started to pick up speed gradually, his mind was a blank slate. It was bliss.

The sound of a heavy door closing quickly brought Kristoff back to the present. He came to a silent stop on the ice and looked in the direction the noise came from. He was not supposed to be here after nine and it was now well past eleven.

Slowly, a slim figure appeared out of the darkness.

Kristoff released a sigh thanking the lord it wasn't campus security. Then his eyes adjusted and realized his long lost friend was standing at the entrance to the ice, dressed in black leggings and a powder blue Arendelle hooded sweatshirt. Her hair was released from the tight bun from earlier and was now braided down her back in two loose plaits.

As she skated onto the ice she neared his stilled figure, "Hi. Kristoff was it?" She skated circles around him smiling at his skeptical look, "Not expecting any company were you?"

He was just watching her, not knowing what to say. He can't do this awkward thing anymore. Just thinking about their reintroduction made a hot blush creep up his neck. So for whatever reason, she doesn't remember him. Alright. She can get to know him again. Besides, she obviously isn't the same person she was 14 years ago.

"Yeah." He answered as he started to skate again, still close enough so she could hear him. "So how was your date?"

She looked her eyes at him sideways. They seemed to be a darkened azure in this lighting, "Oh no it wasn't a date…" She replied, a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

Kristoff scoffed at her modesty, "Did he pick you up?"

"Well, yes..." she trailed off, skating backwards to void his stare.

"Did he pay?" he cut back to catch her avoidance.

"Yes…" She touched the tie of her braid.

"Did you kiss?"

"Excuse me sir, I do not kiss on the first date." She came to a sudden halt, insulted by in question.

"So it was a date!" He almost ran into her stopped figure but he was victorious none the less.

Anna crosses her arms defeated, "Fine! So it was a date!"

Kristoff just laughed, her face was the exact same from when he use to mess with her as a child.

"My boyfriend would have probably agreed it was a date anyways." She crossed her arms in satisfactory.

Now it was Kristoff's turn to stop, "Boyfriend? Does Hans know about that?" Why would she agree to go out with him if she already had a boyfriend?

"Yes, of course Hans knows that he is my boyfriend. He asked for the title himself."

Kristoff's jaw literally dropped open. "_Hans_ is your boyfriend? Didn't you meet him like nine hours ago! Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?!" His arms moved around in shock as he asked.

"Hans is not a stranger." Anna flipped her hair back over her shoulder and started to skate once again. In the opposite direction of her companion.

Trying to get away from _this_ subject topic, Kristoff rung his hands down his face and forcefully asked, "So why did you transfer from Stockholm?"

The brunette obliged to the change in focus, "I use to live in Arendelle with my sister when she came here, but when we moved to Stockholm for her training it just felt like the easy choice to go there. The skating program paid for my classes but the only thing they really cared about was my sister training the girls. Nothing like a gold medalist as a coach to boost the program's name. After a year I just felt like I needed to get away. And Arendelle's coach had been recruiting me for sometime. I mean any sister of Elsa Dronning had to be worth something." That last sentence made Anna's face sadden as if she wasn't actually recruited for her talent, just her sister's name.

"Well from what I saw earlier today you've got a lot more talent than these people are giving you credit for," he said kindly then he imitated her type of skating doing a playful turn and an arabesque past her. The mood lightened again as Anna laughed at the blonde's humor.

"You're pretty good on your skates, ever think about competition?" She copied his movement and arabesqued next to him.

It was his turn to laugh as he skated backwards, still looking at her effortlessness on the ice, "My body is made more for shoulder pads and body checking, not leotards and choreography."

"True, you do look pretty built…" she had stopped skating near him and was staring at him, examining his body now.

He did have the perfect build for a hockey player. He was taller than the average male and his body was solid muscle from all the team's morning workouts. His crewneck was stretch across his chest and over his large biceps, but then hung down over his narrowed waist. His face wasn't as harsh as most men his size. It was oval shaped and covered in flawless pale skin. His cheeks were slightly pink from the mix of cool air and exercise. Large round hazel eyes seemed to be the color of fresh honey and were staring back at her confused.

He was starting to get uncomfortable and embarrassed by her look, "What? Do I have something on my face?" he wiped his bare hands over his face in fear a stray booger had been caught there.

"Kristoff have you ever heard of a Salchow?" skates up close to him and pokes his biceps for good measure.

He stepped back from her as if she were crazy, "No…"

Anna had a mysterious glint in her pale azure eyes, "Well the technical definition is a takeoff from a back inside edge of one foot, a rotation in the air is made in the direction of the curve of the take-off edge and the landing is made on the back outside edge of the foot opposite the one used for take-off. So pretty much I jump off this foot spin in the air and land on this foot."

A single blonde eyebrow was raised, "Ok that sounds pretty easy, so what's the problem?" He was still very skeptical.

"Well, the more times you spin in the air the harder it is." She made it sound so simple as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So what you want me to like throw you in the air?" Kristoff laughed again and started to skate off towards the perimeter. When he noticed Anna hadn't moved and was just staring at him hopefully he realized it was no joke. He screeched his skates to a standstill, "You want me to _throw_ you in the air?!"

She quickly skated up to him and pleaded, "I have always been a solo skater but I've always wanted to do that jump! I've just never met any guy skater that could do it!"

Now his face was pure disbelief, "So what makes you think a college hockey player could do it?" She was crazy. He didn't know the first thing about figure skating let alone how to throw another human being in the air correctly!

"Come on it will be like a crazy trust exercise!" She gave him a big smile and pounded her small fists on his wide chest.

"No! I don't trust your judgment!" he blocked her hands with his own, narrowing both his eyes.

"Excuse me?" she narrowed her own orbs at the taller blonde.

"Who gets into a relationship with a man they just met?" He was back to this now.

"It's true love!" She threw her arms in the air scoffing at him.

"Doesn't sound like true love." He mumbled judgmentally.

"I'll race you for it." She stated seriously glaring up at him.

Now that caught his attention, "Race me for it?"

Anna smiled slyly, "Yeah. If you win, fine we don't have to try it. But if I win...

He couldn't resist a competition. But he wasn't going to lose so it didn't matter what the wages were. He was not about to try this weird throw jump thing with her.

* * *

"On the count of three. One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

They were racing end-to-end one time. No re-dos no do-overs. Anna had gotten a better jump than Kristoff but his legs were longer and he was quickly gaining on her. Just as he was about to overpower her, she quickly cut in front of him. Not expecting this he tried swerving to avoid running her down. But just as she moved back his skate caught an edge and he fell forward sliding on his stomach.

Moments later her feminine white skates skidded to a stop in front of his face, spraying him with frost. Talk about kicking a dog while he's down.

"That was a cheap shot." He said tiredly as he looked up at her from his defeated position.

"All is fair in love and skating."


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

He had a bad feeling about this.

Skaters trained for years to get comfortable enough doing these moves with their partner. And he had never skated with someone this close to him, unless defensive maneuvers counted.

Anna was trying to explain to him where he was going to go and do but all he could picture was her falling and breaking something. Her coach would not be too please when he found out some hockey lug threw his star skater onto the ice.

"Ok so we start skating forward. I'm in front of you. Then we switch positions to the left and skate backwards. Then we're on our left edge and you throw me this way, from the left side. I'll turn three times and land on my right skate. But you don't have to worry about that part." She mimicked his supposed movements as she explained.

"Do you think you've got it?" Anna asked hopefully.

"Are you 100% sure you want to do this? I cannot stress this enough: I have no idea what I'm doing." Kristoff shrugged his shoulders in an attempt to convince her to change her mind.

"You will be fine, I promise it's not that difficult!"

She was optimistic, he had to give her that.

She skated towards him and stopped, his stomach leapt as she smiled her small coral lips up at him, the proximity making him uneasy. Azure orbs were hopeful and excited but he chose to avoid staring into them. She turned her back to him and lifted her arms in anticipation…of something. But he didn't know what that something was.

When he didn't move his hands to her waist she looked back over her shoulder, "Kristoff…"

He just stared back at her, "…Yeah?"

"Your hands, they have to go here." Delicate hands pointing to her hips.

"Oh. Right." God he was so awkward. A flush was creeping up his neck as he felt the heat of embarrassment.

His large hands seemed foreign on her petite waist, his fingers almost touching in the middle. Kristoff tried not to think of how her abdomen muscles flexed under his grasp but the heat of his face was getting to him.

Without warning, Anna started to skate. Catching Kristoff off guard. Staggering, he tried to regain his balance, but then she turned without saying and his skate caught hers. Within the breath they were both flat on the ice. His rear was a little bruised, but not as much as his ego.

Leaning up on his elbows, the blonde surveyed the damage done to his companion. She was lying on her side, arm propping up her head, silently mocking him.

"I thought you were supposed to be a good skater?" The caramel haired girl teased.

"The way I skate involves body checking men into the glass, not synchronizing my movement with theirs." He was now sitting up, holding his knees with his forearms.

"Well let's try again. This time I'll tell you when to turn."

* * *

"Left, right, left, right. And turn. Perfect! See you've got it down now." They had been practicing matching their skates for almost a half of an hour now. Kristoff could now perform the movements without staring down at his feet the whole time.

"I think you are ready for the throw."

A hiss escaped through the bulky man's teeth but he tried to cover it with a skeptical smile. He had started to get the hang of skating with her but the idea of launching her into the air still terrified him.

"Just as we turn, you take my waist and use the momentum to throw up and out." She repeated the motion for him a few time so he could visualize where to move his arms.

"Ok, ok I've got it. Let's just try it before I change my mind."

For what seemed like the millionth time, Anna positioned herself in front of Kristoff, his rough hands firmly around her small figure, her soft palms atop his. Still his stomach annoyingly jumped each time they started in this pose.

With practiced ease they began to skate in time with each other. Right and then left and then right again. Then, at the precise moment, they turned; Kristoff's grip tightening as they did. Just as he lifted her in the air, he pulled her back down. Not allowing her to leave his hold. As he placed her back down on the ice, he released and let her momentum distance her from him.

"Come on man! We had it!" Anna whined as she skated back towards him.

Racking his bare hands down his tired face, Kristoff mumbled, "I am not cut out for this shit."

Without permission, Anna placed herself in front of her makeshift partner and forcefully put his hands on her hips, "Man up Bjorgman, let's go."

He was taken back by her assertiveness but impressed nonetheless, she was never one to give up.

Again they started to move forward. Then the turn.

This time she pushed off of the ice and felt herself fly through the air and out of his clutch. She was half expecting him to hold onto her again. So much so that she started her turns late and couldn't make the full three rotations.

The next moments seemed to last forever in the blonde's mind. He had gathered the courage to let her go through the air and she was just starting her third spin when the ice came rushing at her. Her edge was not prepared for the quick arrival and she quickly tumbled to the ground. Her left side sliding on the ice towards the barrier.

"Shit!" Kristoff cursed loudly as he sprinted towards her. Within a breath she was up and brushing the frost from her leggings, not even phased.

"Are you ok?!" The hockey player asked anxiously.

Anna only smile up at him, "Falling is apart of the process of learning, just got to get back up. You ready to try again?"

She didn't seem to be injured or bleeding, so why not?

Third time's the charm. He was now comfortable with casting her out and she now was prepared for it. Three consecutive turns and a smooth landing on her right skate.

Warm hazel widened as he realized she had landed the triple Salchow. Disbelieving laughter came from the man's mouth as he skated towards his pseudo partner. A wide smile spread across her lips too as she jumped into his arms, the drive spinning them in a circle.

Then realization hit Kristoff at how weird their reaction was and he placed her back on the ice, hand scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Anna slightly furrowed her eyebrows at his response but ignored it nonetheless. She was too excited she had finally got to do the jump!

"That was awesome! I told you we could do it!" she proudly slapped his shoulder.

A warm smile crossed Kristoff's pale lips. She was truly excited. Her high cheeks were flushed a pinky tone and her pale azure eyes sparkled under the dim lighting. This appearance was like déjà vu to him. He saw a glimmer of the six-year-old girl in her eyes but the image was now clouded by this new version of herself. The dream this morning had shown him her face clearly, even after years had past. But now it was just fuzz, replaced with this new twenty year old's expression.

He still didn't understand why she couldn't remember whom he was but he wasn't going to let that bother him. She was back and a whole new person. And he was ok with getting to know her again.

Tiredly flopping down on the ice, Anna stared up at him, "So where are you from Kristoff?"

Following her lead, he put some space between them, "Southern Norway."

"I grew up there too, until I moved to Sweden with my older sister."

"Oh, really? What part?" Even though he knew the answer he wanted to see what she would say.

Anna looked as if she were thinking, "I can never remember the name of the town. Livingston or Rockland or something like that."

The boy tried not to laugh at her lack of memory for their hometown, "So from what I know about your sister she's fairly older than you. How was that growing up?"

That question was unlike any of the others she had received about Elsa. Usually people asked 'How is it living with a celebrity?' or 'Did you travel around a lot with her on her tours?' But Kristoff actually seemed genuinely interested in her childhood with Elsa, not her fame. "Elsa and I were always close. She's twelve years older than me but that never really seemed like an issue. She never treated me like a bratty little sister, which I know I was. But when our parents died the relationship line became blurred. She was now in the parental roll instead of the sibling one. She was supposed to make crucial decisions in my life, discipline me and make sure I was happy and healthy. I know it was a lot for her to take on but she handled it fairly well. I mean I'm pretty normal."

"Pretty normal?" the built man across from her chuckled at her "flattery" of herself.

"So what about you, do you have any siblings?" Anna asked as she loosened the ties of her skates.

"Nope, only child. I had a pretty good friend that was practically family though so it was ok."

"And what do your parents do?" At that question Anna noticed Kristoff's averted eyes.

"They died when I was pretty young too." Bright azure softened at the information, "I'm so sorry."

Kristoff held up his hands telling her to stop, a sad smile gracing his face, "Its ok. Really."

A pregnant pause settled between them as Kristoff feigned a yawn, "It's pretty late. We should really get back to bed." It was now well past 2am and he actually was pretty tired. As he lifted himself from the ice he offered his hand to Anna. "You go, I'm gonna stay here a little longer." She felt as if it were her fault he was leaving and didn't want to continue the awkwardness as they walked out together.

He nodded and turned away from her, skating towards the rink door. Just as he was exiting he heard his name called from the ice. "Same time tomorrow?" He could make out her pearly grin and couldn't help but return the smile, "I'll be here."


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"Ok, one more go at it and then seriously I've got to sit down."

Four weeks had past since Kristoff and Anna's first time together on the ice. And the meetings had soon become a nightly occurrence. They tended to start a little earlier so they were still able to get to bed at a reasonable hour.

They could skate for hours. Just in silence. The only sounds being the cutting and shaving of the ice beneath them. Anna's small blades edging much more precisely and delicately than that of the man's bulky hockey footwear. Kristoff used to do the exact same thing before Anna came along. But he had to admit, not being alone wasn't so bad.

And, on the not so rare occasion, Anna could convince him to learn a new stunt.

Tonight was one of those occasions.

Their goal tonight: a triple axel throw.

It was one of the most difficult throws solely because the triple axel was such a difficult jump on its own. You would think having someone throw you through the air would only assist with the three and a half turns.

Most of the school was emptied by now. It was the Thursday of Finals Week, meaning most of the courses had administered their last tests of the semester. But hockey still remained. They were in the middle of their season, and would not be getting any time off until Christmas Eve.

Their speeding bodies met in the middle; Kristoff glancing down at his sizeable hands on her legging clad hips as she skated backwards in front of him. She then moved into a forward take off solely on her right edge. And then he released her up into the stilled air. Three and a half quick turns later her barely landed on her left blade skating backwards away from him.

A hefty sigh of release escaped the enforcer's chest at the accomplishment. Finally, he could rest!

"Yes! Whoo! Oh my gosh! YES!" Anna's movements were more akin to galloping rather than skating on the frozen floor. It was obvious she was thrilled with their achievement and the blonde could only smile softly at her enthusiasm.

Exhausted from the night's difficulties, Kristoff flopped down on the ice, staring leisurely up at the metal beamed ceiling. Anna continues her victory laps until finally she joined her companion on the ice, hoarsely out of breath.

"How did your Organic Chemistry final go?" It took her a few breaths to get the sentence out.

Not taking his eyes off of the roof the built player replied, "96%, not bad but I could have done better."

Anna's skeptical look was lost on him.

"What did you have today?"

"English Literature. But it was just signing in and turning in our 30 paged paper."

Now in a his common seated position Kristoff stretched his tight neck muscles, "So when are you going home for holiday?"

Anna's angular face lit up at the mention of break, "I wanted to talk to you about that. You guys are playing at Stockholm University tomorrow right?"

Kirstoff nodded at the reminder of his match the next night.

"Well I was already planning on taking the train up there to go home so I thought I might as well watch. And I was wondering if you wanted to stay at my place afterwards?"

To say Kristoff was surprised would probably be an understatement, "Uh, yeah sure that sounds great." A half smile crossed over his pale-dry lips.

"Great! I thought it might be a little weird if Hans stayed there alone." Anna clapped her hands together in approval.

The smile instantly gone from the junior's sharp face.

The two had been dating for about a month now and Kristoff tried to avoid the subject with either participant, but of course Hans was always an ass about it. Hans knew Anna's sister, Elsa, was dating Sweden's National hockey captain Staffan Kronwall from the tabloids. And he would not shut up about it. Everyday in the locker room he would claim how the Dronning sister was his tick to the big time. It was painfully apparent he did not truly care for Anna, just for her sister's connections. Hans had been talking about playing at SU since he found out about the two Olympians, saying he convinced Anna to invite Elsa and him to the match. It took everything in Kristoff's power to resisted the urge to tell Anna all about Hans's deceitful plan. But it wasn't his place. Sure he hated the guy, but if she thought she was happy who was he to stand in the way? For now.

"Sounds…great."

* * *

"And the final score tonight folks was Stockholm 2, Arendelle 4. Thank you for supporting Spartan hockey and please join us next…" the announcer's voice faded away as the door to the locker room shut behind the towering co-captain.

It had been a hard first period but Arendelle soon ran away with it in the third. Kristoff had had a busy time with the Stockholm wingers. They seemed to be coming out of nowhere, but he held his ground. His thick muscles were now lax and unyielding as he could barely lift his pads off of his shoulders. A hot shower would do his body well.

He knew Anna, Elsa and her boyfriend had been in the stands. Mainly because Hans couldn't take his eyes off of them. And Kristoff knew it wasn't loving glances at Anna. The wing had tried his best to impress the Swedish captain but it only showed his lack of concentration. His mind was not in the game and it clearly showed.

Hazel orbs widen as realization finally hit the blonde.

Elsa.

How could he not have accounted for her? She of course would remember him. But what would he say to her? How could they interact without Anna going completely mad with confusion?

Dressing in his post-game outfit that consisted of loose gray Nike sweatpants and a navy blue Arendelle University hoodie, Kristoff contemplated how to handle the situation he had not prepared for.

Maybe Elsa wouldn't remember him either. Fourteen years was a long time, and he was so much younger than her that he really couldn't have made that much of an impact in her memory.

* * *

Following far behind Hans, who was focused on his journey to meet Staffan Kronwall, Kristoff could see the Dronning sisters waiting on the steps of the bleachers above him. Quickly, he panicked, and ducked behind a large pillar at the base of the steps. The bus probably hadn't left yet; he could still make it.

"Did you really think you could hide from me Kris?"

It was a strange sight seeing someone so muscular and tall jump at the voice of a small blonde woman.

"Elsa…" Fourteen years had treated her well. She was no longer that eighteen-year-old girl who was finding herself in college. Here stood a thirty-two year old woman whose beauty was never fleeting. Her ice blonde hair was not shorter, layered into a choppy A-line cut. Small laugh lines framer her cerulean eyes only adding to her matured beauty. She could easily pass for 25.

Before he could say anything more to her, athletic arms were thrown around him chest in a tight embrace. Taken aback at first, Kristoff soon melted into the hug and held her body just as tightly. She had always been a sisterly figure to him, nonetheless the age difference. And he had to admit; he missed her almost as much as Anna.

As the two pulled apart Elsa's intense cobalt eyes softened as her eyebrows knitted in a sad smile, "I was surprised when Anna told me she was bringing a friend named Kristoff home with her. I thought the coincidence was too eerie not to question. But the program gave you away. Kristoff Bjorgman, from Living Rock, Norway." A sly smile spreading across her coral lips, "I never thought I would see that face again," she hushed in a motherly tone.

Although she was vastly older than Kristoff and Anna, Elsa was never the angsty teenager who was forced into babysitting her kid sister and her annoying friend. She gladly played with them while she still lived at the manor, before college and even during her breaks. She was even the one who taught him to skate, and no one would ever know how much that meant to him.

"Its been a while Elsa. How have you been?" It seemed to be the only thing he could think of to say.

"Fourteen years in a long time Kristoff and I don't think we could cover it in these few moment we have alone. The better question is has my sister regained her memory of you?"

Kristoff was shocked by the bluntness of the elder Dronning's question, "You knew she had forgotten who I was?" golden eyebrows furrowing at the smooth face of the shorter woman.

"My sister cannot recall anything of that time spent in Norway except a few distant memories of our parents. Any and everything about you or Gerda or your parents is completely lost on her. Doctors have told me that something as traumatic as her accident in the river coupled with the knowledge of our parents' death triggered a defense mechanism in her brain that shut off the pain. She's physically fine but I have yet to discover anything that will help her. And by your look I would assume she still has no idea who you are to her either." Elsa disappointedly crossing her arms over her chest and covering her mouth.

"I didn't know why but I just let it be. We started our friendship over and it seems to be fine." Shoving his hands deeply into his pockets and staring at the arena floor. He felt as if he failed her.

"Kristoff, you and I both know you've been in love with my sister since you were children."

Hazel whipped to clash with pointed cerulean. Her typically cool stare now warming his confused one. "Fourteen years may be a long time but just by that look in your eyes I can tell that boyish crush has developed into a full-blown infatuation. And in only a few weeks of being reconnected with her? My sister must be something fierce."

A bright blush appeared instantly on the enforcer's cheeks, "Elsa, she was my best friend and probably still is, and she's dating Hans." There was no denial in his claim.

"Who? The pretty boy? Even I can tell he's just using her to get to Staffan and the Three Crowns. He's emailed him a dozen times in the last few days expressing how he couldn't wait to meet him here. And he couldn't take his eyes off of him during the game; just to make sure he was watching, quiet desperate really. And the fact that Anna cannot see his deception only furthers my yearning for you to help her regain her memories."

Kristoff was glad Elsa could see through Hans's ploy but he couldn't help but worry she was putting too much hope in him. "So how are we supposed to act around Anna now?"

Elsa again knitted her eyebrows together, "The doctors claim that if we force the memories onto her then her brain could be sent into overdrive and she could have a massive anxiety attack. I hate lying to her but for now we just want to pretend like we are strangers." She rested her petite hand on his solid forearm for reassurance.

"I've really missed you Elsa," Kristoff covered her hand with his own.

"I've missed you too Kris."


End file.
